


Rub

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is irritable and Sam gives her a backrub. A birthday present for Hikariin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub

You were in the kitchen, lazily leaning against the countertop. Your stomach was telling you that you were kind of hungry, but no matter what kind of food you found in your search through the cabinets, nothing sounded appetizing. You were antsy, tired, even kind of tense, though you couldn’t put your finger on what was bothering you… just some kind of general brain malaise that made you mildly irritated at most things that crossed your path.

The latest debate in your mind was whether ice cream was worth the stomach ache it would surely give you later, when there were suddenly hands on your back, fingers applying pressure to the muscles along your spine. The unexpected touch along with the sudden relief it brought made your knees buckle and you nearly tumbled to the floor. Luckily, strong arms shot out from behind you and banded around your waist, keeping you mostly upright.

“What the hell, doofus,” Sam said as he tried to lift you back onto your feet with limited success, your legs still curled underneath you. “I was trying to make you feel better, not make you fall over. You alright?”

You groaned as you hung in his arms, mostly because that brief bit of pressure had caught you by surprise in a good way. “That felt really good, actually.”

Rather than help you stand, Sam seemed content to simply keep his arms around your waist as he hauled you down the hall with a little burst of demon speed. You stretched your legs out so that he would put you down, but he simply lifted you higher so your feet weren’t able to reach the ground.

His destination ended up being the couch in the living room and he gently lowered you onto the cushions, face down. You reached out in front of you to grab one of the throw pillows and pulled it to yourself as you settled in. “Why this, though,” you muttered petulantly into the pillow while you felt Sam’s weight settle on the edge of the couch cushions next to your hip, a hand brushing your hair to one side.

“Because you need to relax. Just let me take care of you, alright?” Before you could respond, you could feel the heavy weight of his warm hands on your back. His thumbs began to slowly circle the curve of your shoulder blades, kneading as they went. Sam was using a bit of force, not hard enough to hurt but with enough pressure so that it felt pleasurable instead of triggering any ticklish feelings.

The hazy ever-present irritated buzz that had clouded your mind slowly dissipated as you focused on the feel of his thumbs working your muscles, his fingers joining in to massage just below your neck and across your shoulders. There were a couple of sore spots he found that made you involuntarily mewl and he pulled away immediately, only resuming when you nodded into the pillow and gave a soft hum of approval so that he knew that he wasn’t hurting you.

It felt as if the press of his fingers was also pulling all of the stress out of your body, all the tension dissolving until all that was left was a feeling of drifting away. You nestled your head against the pillow you were holding, eyelids sliding closed peacefully.

By the time Sam finished, you were barely conscious enough to notice him draping a blanket over you. The last thing you remembered before your waking mind slipped away completely was the soft press of his lips to your hair. “Sleep, doofus.”


End file.
